gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT2 B-License
The following is a list of National B License Tests in Gran Turismo 2. B-1 Start, Acceleration, and Braking 1 *Car: Toyota VITZ F '99 *Track: Test Course (1000 m) *Gold Time: 0:38.650 *Silver Time: 0:38.900 *Bronze Time: 0:39.800 Start from a still position and stop as quickly as possible within the area past the 1,000-meter finish line. It is best to switch from full acceleration to full braking. Hint: use the distance markers to learn where to start braking. B-2 Start, Acceleration, and Braking 2 *Car: Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo *Track: Test Course *Gold Time: 0:29.270 *Silver Time: 0:29.550 *Bronze Time: 0:30.500 Similar to the previous test, but you go faster and need to start braking sooner. Braking too soon will make you stop before the finish line and braking too late will make you overrun the finish area. B-3 Start, Acceleration, and Braking 3 *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 *Track: Test Course *Gold Time: 0:26.800 *Silver Time: 0:27.300 *Bronze Time: 0:28.000 As in the previous test, you will go from full acceleration to full braking. This car accelerates quickly, so you will need to start braking sooner. Hint: use the distance markers to learn where to start braking. B-4 Circle Track 1: Acceleration Basics *Car: Nissan March G♯ '97 *Gold Time: 0:23.700 (NTSC); 0:23.550 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:24.200 (NTSC); 0:24.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:27.000 (NTSC); 0:26.000 (PAL) Make 2 laps around this 30-meter radius circuit. The key is to maintain high speed. To do this, keep steering steadily while minutely adjusting acceleration. Feel the car shift outward as you accelerate more, inward as you accelerate less. B-5 Circle Track 2: Acceleration Basics *Car: Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version V '98 *Gold Time: 0:32.500 (NTSC); 0:32.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:33.600 (NTSC); 0:32.600 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:35.300 (NTSC); 0:34.600 (PAL) Make 2 laps around this 80-meter radius circuit. The key is to maintain high speed. To do this, keep steering steadily while minutely adjusting acceleration. Feel the car shift outward as you accelerate more, inward as you accelerate less. B-6 Basics of Cornering 1 *Car: Mazda DEMIO GL-X '99 *Gold Time: 0:24.650 *Silver Time: 0:25.200 *Bronze Time: 0:27.000 The left corner comes after a straight-away. Approach the corner on the outside and steer toward the apex on the inside, then leave the corner fully on the outside. This is called "out-in-out cornering." Try to smoothly follow the yellow line. B-7 Basics of Cornering 2 *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Gold Time: 0:20.750 *Silver Time: 0:21.300 *Bronze Time: 0:22.800 (NTSC); 0:22.500 (PAL) Start at 31 mph. You must brake slightly to slow a bit for this corner. Approach the corner on the outside and steer toward the apex on the inside, then leave the corner fully on the outside. Try to smoothly follow the yellow line. B-8 Basics of Cornering 3 *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Gold Time: 0:23.310 (NTSC); 0:23.300 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:23.800 *Bronze Time: 0:25.500 (NTSC); 0:25.200 (PAL) This test has the same corner radius as the last test, but it's a right corner instead. You must brake slightly to clear this corner. Try to smoothly follow the yellow out-in-out line. B-9 Basics of Cornering 4: S-turn *Car: Ford Cougar 2.5i 24V '99 *Gold Time: 0:23.550 *Silver Time: 0:24.200 *Bronze Time: 0:26.000 For this S-turn test, you will make two consecutive out-in-out maneuvers. Try to smoothly follow the yellow guideline. A little braking when entering the corner is OK. The key is to drive smoothly. B-10 Basics of Cornering 5: S-turn *Car: Ford Cougar 2.5i 24V '99 *Gold Time: 0:20.300 (NTSC); 0:20.320 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:21.100 *Bronze Time: 0:22.700 (NTSC); 0:22.400 (PAL) In this S-turn test, you will be going faster than in the last test, so you must brake more solidly before entering the corner. Try to smoothly follow the yellow line through the corner. Smooth driving is the key to improving your time results. Category:GT2 Licenses